


gentle

by troubledsouls



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trench (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: their eyes meet.tyler is the first to blink.





	gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsleFlightlessBirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleFlightlessBirds/gifts).



> uwu

josh brushes his lips across tyler’s knuckles. 

their interaction is quiet, soft, and josh holds tyler’s hand in both of his own and kisses the back of it. any other interaction feels like an admission of guilt. 

“soon.” tyler murmurs. his eyes are locked on josh’s mouth. 

how the both of them wish they could kiss. they could try, but not even this alley is safe from the eyes of the bishops. they could be caught at any moment. 

“soon we’ll be out of here.” 

josh places gentle kisses along the back of tyler’s hand. 

their breaths are soft and quiet. 

“i know.” josh pulls back from tyler and drops his hand. “my bag is packed.”

“so is mine.”

their eyes meet. 

tyler is the first to blink. 

“is tonight the night?”

“yes.”

“okay. meet you back here in twenty minutes?”

“of course.”

they part, each heading back to their rooms. 

tyler never shows up, and josh leaves alone.


End file.
